Behind Those Brows
by hannahdablomb
Summary: Tim always was at quarter chub when he saw Ashli and now he would get his chance to be half chub.


Behind Those Brows

BASED ON A TRUE STORY

Ashli's POV

Ashli threw back another shot of Fireball. The cinnamon whiskey burned her throat but she didn't care. Mario party began to become a blur on the TV screen but she still beat Amanda in every minigame. Her phone buzzed on the table and she wished it was her vibrater. It was Tim! Her heart fluttered and she tried to hide her excitement from Hannah and Amanda. Her panties were wet just from reading his text. "dtf?" was all that was written and she didn't know how to reply. She didn't want to seem too thirsty but she also would give anything to touch that massive schlong. Telling her roommates that she was too tired to go out, she went to her room to secretly get ready and pick out her favorite set of lingerie. Hannah and Amanda were shocked that Ashli decided to leave, but they both knew what was going to happen and they got their headphones ready.

Walking a lonely road, the only road she ever knew, Ashli headed off to Firehaus where Tim was waiting, dick erect. When she arrived, Tim's eyebrows shone from across the room. They spoke to her and she wanted to feel their soft bristles caressing her skin as he ate her out. Breathing fast, she went up to Tim, Ryan and Andreya and began to flirt. Her skirt was short and her titties were perky, something Tim noticed right away.

After a shared fishbowl, Ryan and Andreya decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. Everyone at the bar could feel the sexual tension and let the couple grind against each other in a passionate fury. They were front-bumping and Ashli could feel his hard member rubbing against her, pushing up her skirt ever so slightly. Their eyes locked and they both naturally went over to the bar to talk and buy more drinks. Ashli was sopping wet already and wanted another whiskey coke to calm her nerves. They sat at the bar, and tried to have a normal conversation but it proved to be too much for her. Ashli kissed Tim.

His eyebrows tickled her forehead as her tongue slid into his mouth, lightly licking his uvula and causing a small moan to rumble in Tim's throat. Ashli was in heaven but she wished Tim was in her. And from the lump in Tim's pants, she knew he felt the same.

Tim's POV

Tim was sitting in the bar, Firehaus, staring idly at his phone. Ryan and Andreya were there, and he briefly considering propositioning them for a threeway. He was thirsty tonight. He invited Ashli to the bar because he knew she was getting drunk in her apartment, and he felt bad for her cause drinking alone is pathetic. Maybe she would be drunk enough to stroke his eyebrows, if you know what I mean. He decided to text her to see if she was still possibly coming (little did he know they both would be coming that night ;) ). Suddenly, he got a text back saying that Ashli was indeed coming. He waited in anticipation for her arrival. Approx ten minutes later, like a drunken tornado, Ashli sashayed towards Tim and co. Ryan and Andreya gave Tim the look, the look that said "you're gonna get your dick sucked tonight brah." Tim didn't want to get his hopes up though. Ashli and Tim and co started sharing a fishbowl, which was a giant alcoholic drink. Now everyone was totes trashed. Ryan and Andreya left the two alone, and that's when Ashli pounced. She started dirty dancing all up on Tim, and you see, Tim never had any luck with the ladies. This was a new sensation for him, being so close to a woman. His huge weenie was getting tingly. Ashli noticed, and took that as a sign. She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes which were adorned with the most luscious, full brows. Ashli wondered if the carpet matched the drapes. She leaned in, breathed her cinnamon whisky breath in his face and plunged her tongue in his mouth. The angels sang, babies cried, and bears shat in the woods. It was the single most glorious moment in the world. Tim now was sporting a half chub. He gasped in her mouth when he felt..._it._ Could it be? It is? Ashli's tongue….._caressed his uvula._ It was a feeling Tim never could've imagined...euphoria….ecstasy….lust! Tim never let himself think of Ashli in that way before… but now, he could never let himself forget. In that moment, he realized all of his repressed feeling for Ashli. But he had the sudden fear _is she just doing this for her list?  
_Tim pulled away, "Ashli… I don't just want to be a check on your list. I can't do casual, not with you."

Ashli looked into his eyes, or as close as she could cause she was hella drunk and her eyes wouldn't focus on anything, "Tim… no matter what I say when I'm sober, you should know… Drunk me loves you. It's always been you. You just need to make sober me realize this."  
"I'll try… everyday for the rest of my life to make you realize you love me."


End file.
